Fitting In
by Elememtal1000
Summary: An Au. Kaz just moved and is the new kid at Perim High School, but he hasn't made any new friends yet.


Notes: I got this idea from listing to the song "Cool Kids" by Echosmith.

* * *

The first few days at a new school are the worst days in Kaz's opinion.

After his parents filed for a divorce, his mother got custody over him, since his father couldn't afford to keep Kaz. His father's pay check just wasn't enough to support a fifteen year old son. Once the divorce was settled, his mother got a promotion, which was great, but her company wanted her to work at a different office in a different state.

That was a lot for a teenager to take in only three months time. He thought the divorce process would take longer than just three months, but his mother did have a degree in law and his father couldn't get a lawyer of his own. The outcome was very predictable even to Kaz who didn't have a clue about the legal system.

Having to go to a new high school was very stressful. After three days of going to Perim High School, Kaz has only talked to the teachers and office staff.

He never was good at 'fitting in' with other kids his age, which was why he was once again setting by himself in the cafeteria, eating his lunch.

At least no bullies have seen me as fresh meat yet. Kaz thought as he took another bit of his sandwich. He could hear all the voices and laughter around him, making him feel more alone than what he was.

Every day, he wishes he could have the courage to go start a conversation with someone and maybe make a friend. It would be easier if someone would at least say something to him like 'Hey, how's it going' or 'Want to hang out at our table', but the world was never easy for Kaz.

I wish a could be one of those cool kids who can fit in anywhere they go. He thought, frowning as he continued to eat.

Kaz began think about some random things like what movies were coming out or how much work he should get done on that research paper today. As he let his mind draft, someone came up behind him and said:

"Hey, new kid. Have anything good to eat?"

Flinching, Kaz slowly turned around to see a blonde haired boy with pink glasses and a goatee.

"No- just a sandwich and some chips." Kaz said, nervously. The teen with pink glasses looked older than Kaz, maybe a senior. The smile on the teenager's face was anything, but friendly.

"That's too bad. Well, I guess you'll have to give me some money, so I can go get something to eat." The blonde said, towering over Kaz.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Kaz began to think of any way out of becoming this bully's next victim, but to his surprise Kaz didn't have to.

"Hi, Klay what are you doing!" a boy with black hair and blue eyes demanded, as he walked towards them.

"None of your business, Majors." Klay said almost hissing the boy's last name. Kaz recognized this guy. His name was Tom Majors and they shard four classes together.

"I'm making it my business." Tom said, not at all intimidated by Klay.

"Freshman like you should know your place." Klay said, getting redder by the minute.

"I don't care if you're a senior Klay, I won't stand by and let you pick on the new kid." Tom then looked over at, Kaz. "Hey, you can come sit at me and my friends table." He offered.

Acting on impulse, Kaz quickly picked up what was left of his lunch and stood up, ready to follow Tom to his friends' table.

Smiling, Tom said: "Awesome, come on." they began to walk away, ignoring the furious look Klay was giving them. Kaz was pleasantly surprised Klay didn't try to say anything else or make a scene.

"So what's your name." Tom asked.

"Kazdan Kalinkas." Kaz said, "but everyone calls me Kaz." he added.

"Cool, I'm Tom Majors." Tom lead Kaz to a table that had two other people setting there.

"Hey, guys meet Kaz. He's a new kid here." Tom introduced him to the two teenagers, one was a green eyed girl with long blonde hair and the other was a guy with brown hair and was a bit on the chubby side.

"Yo, bro. I'm Peyton Rosen the most awesome and funniest guy you'll ever met." Peyton said.

The girl setting beside him chuckled before saying: "More like the geekest person you'll ever met." Tom laughed at that and Kaz couldn't help, but to laugh too.

"I'm Sarah Cornwell. Don't mind Peyton, he's just goofy that way." Sarah said. "Set down, new kid." she almost ordered, making Kaz realize that he was the only one still standing with his lunch in his hands. Tom most have set down without Kaz noticing.

Kaz sat down next to Tom. They began to ask him all kinds of questions about himself before the conversation was turned to other things like video games and what was happing in school. As Kaz talked and laughed with the three teenagers he just meet, he felt for the first time in a long time that he wasn't alone.


End file.
